<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mga Bagay na Maaaring Mahalin sa Pilipinas by mooglecharm (morphaileffect)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506407">Mga Bagay na Maaaring Mahalin sa Pilipinas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm'>mooglecharm (morphaileffect)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the bros are Filipino and nothing can stop us, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Family Drama, Filipino Character, M/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumipat si Gladio sa Pilipinas dahil sa mga kuwento ng kanyang ina: marami raw bagay sa Pinas na madaling mahalin. Pero nagsisimula na siyang mawalan ng pag-asang makakakita siya ng kahit isang ganoong bagay.</p><p>Hanggang isang gabi, niyaya siya ng bago niyang kaibigang si Prompto na mag-karaoke, kasama ng dalawang kaibigan niyang sina Noctis at Ignis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487153">Harana</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives">seaofolives</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU of the KSP-verse AU created and perpetuated by Ulan and seaofolives! Mild Amicitia family angst incoming~</p><p>Builds on the premise set up by seaofolives in her amazing fic "Harana", linked above...but Gladio POV, this time :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buhay-probinsiya. Yun daw ang talagang love ng Mom niya.</p><p>Mga beach, mga bundok, maligamgam na tubig, malumanay na hangin, mga pagkain at kuwentong tradisyunal.</p><p>Pero wala pang pagkakataon si Gladio para maranasan ang lahat ng ito. Halos buong pamilya ng Mom niya, nasa Manila na ngayon. Iniimbitahan siya ng mga pinsan niyang mag-road trip o kaya weekend getaway sa malalapit na mga probinsiya, pero hindi siya makakuha ng pagkakataon.</p><p>Ang daming kailangang asikasuhin.</p><p>Kalilipat lang niya sa condo niya sa Alabang, malapit sa subdivision ng Auntie Dahlia niya. Kare-register lang niya bilang freshman sa dating university ng Mom niya. Ang daming paperwork, ang daming bago at kakaibang mga bagay na kailangang makagamayan.</p><p>Matagal-tagal na rin siya sa Manila, pero pakiramdam niya ay hindi pa panatag ang loob niya sa siyudad.</p><p>Ibang-ibang lugar talaga ang Pilipinas mula sa US. Kahit kailan ay hindi siya nakadalaw sa Pilipinas habang lumalaki siya, kaya maski napakaraming kuwento ng Mom niya, parang wala siyang makitang bagay na pamilyar. Parang palagi siyang nangangapa kung saan magsisimula.</p><p>Sa ngayon, nagsasanay muna siya sa mga bagong routine. Kung paano mag-commute by Grab papunta at pabalik sa eskuwela. Kung saan ang magagandang gym, ang pinakalamapit na simbahan, mga convenience store at ibang pamilihan, landmark, klinika at ospital (although sana hindi naman niya kakailanganin). Kung paano makasundo ang mga bagong kakilala. Kung saan ligtas maglakad maski dis-oras ng gabi para sa obvious na “tisoy” na gaya niya.</p><p>At sa totoo lang...</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung magtatagal siya rito.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tumatawag madalas si Iris para mangumusta. Alam ni Gladio na kung puwede lang, sasama sana si Iris sa kanya para panandaliang tumira sa Manila.</p><p>Pero kapapasok pa lang sa middle school ni Iris. Nagsisimula pa lang ng bagong kabanata sa sarili niyang buhay. Baka sa summer break, makakadalaw siya, pero hanggang doon na lang muna.</p><p>Malaki man ang agwat nila sa edad, gusto ni Gladio na isiping malapit ang loob nilang magkapatid sa isa’t isa. Na puwede nilang pag-usapan ang kahit ano.</p><p><em>“You mean,”</em> tanong ni Iris over Skype, <em>“you want to come back after a year? </em>Just<em> a year?”</em></p><p>Napaismid si Gladio. “You don’t sound too happy about that.”</p><p><em>“No, it’s just...”</em> Bumuntung-hininga si Iris. <em>“Kuya, you were the one who really wanted to move to the Philippines and enroll at Mom’s old college. You even fought dad for it, remember? Tapos ngayon, bigla kang aayaw...?”</em></p><p>Napaiyak pa si Iris noon, tanda ni Gladio. Gusto ng Dad niyang mag-college siya malapit sa bahay, para makapag-part time siya sa family business. Para maihanda na siyang mag-take over, pagdating ng panahon.</p><p>Pero iba ang gusto ni Gladio, kaya nagkabitawan ng maaanghang na salita. Nagkaayusan naman sila ng Dad niya bago siya umalis...pero hindi mabubura noon ang alaala ni Gladio na napaiyak si Iris, sa pangambang mawawala pa sa kanya ang dalawang nakatatandang lalaking pinakamahalaga sa kanya.</p><p>“Iris, hindi ako umaayaw,” matiyaga niyang paliwanag. “Gumagawa lang ako ng plano, in case this doesn’t work out. But I’ll do my best to make it work out.”</p><p>Napangiti niya si Iris.</p><p><em>“Kuya Gladdy,”</em> mahinang sabi nito, <em>“it’s okay if you want to come home. I miss your ‘kulit.’”</em></p><p>Si Gladio naman ang napangiti ngayon.</p><p>“Thought you’d be sick of it already.”</p><p><em>“Hey, I am!”</em> sagot agad ng cute niyang nakababatang kapatid. <em>“But I don’t miss it just because you’re far away. It’s just that you haven’t been as ‘makulit’ since Mom...”</em></p><p>Hindi na nagpatuloy si Iris. Hindi na rin siya hinimok ni Gladio na magpatuloy.</p><p>Alam nila pareho ang ibig niyang sabihin.</p><p>“I haven’t changed too much, though, have I?” Medyo malungkot ang ngiti ni Gladio. “I’m still your Kuya. Hintay ka lang - pagbalik ko, I’ll be more ‘kulit’ than ever.”</p><p>Parang nabuhayan ng loob nang kaunti si Iris sa pangakong ito. Tumango siya.</p><p><em>“Well...if you really are coming back so soon,”</em> bilin niya, <em>“make sure to bring me back lots of chocnut as pasalubong, okay?”</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tuwing may pagkakataon, mag-uuwi ang Mom niya ng makakain - na kadalasan ay matamis - mula sa Asian grocery na malapit sa lugar ng trabaho niya.</p><p>“Heto, isa sa mga paborito ko noong bata ako,” lagi niyang sinasabi. Parang lahat ng bagay na pinapatikim niya sa mga anak niya, paborito niya noong bata pa siya.</p><p>Hindi na maalala ni Gladio ang lahat ng pagkaing inuwi ng Mom niya, pero naaalala niyang “hit and miss” ang mga iyon. Minsan, trip niya ang lasa. Minsan, hindi.</p><p>Pero chocnut - yun ang walang palya. Tuwang-tuwa ang Mom niya nang malamang gusto nila pareho ni Iris ng chocnut. Yun ang tunay na “lasang Pinoy,” ika niya.</p><p>May kakaibang kinang sa mata ang Mom niya tuwing Pilipinas ang pinag-uusapan, tuwing naaalala niya ang kanyang kabataan sa Pilipinas. Napakagandang lugar daw nito, lagi niyang sinasabi sa kanyang mga anak: napakadaling mahalin. Pagkababang-pagkababa pa lang daw sa eroplano, tiyak na mai-in love sila agad sa isa o higit pang mga bagay na babati sa kanila.</p><p>Hinahanap pa ni Gladio ang mga bagay na ito. Ilang buwan na.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sa lahat ng maganda tungkol sa Pilipinas, sabi ng Mom niya, wala nang mas gaganda pa sa mga Pinoy.</p><p>At hindi lang dahil sa pisikal na ganda. Although talagang kakaiba raw ang ngiting Pinoy - parang ipinanganak nang marunong tumingin sa silver lining ng kahit anong ulap.</p><p>Matatapang daw kasi ang mga Pinoy. Gaya ng Mom niya, na walang makakatalo sa tapang.</p><p>May isip na ang Mom niya nang maganap ang EDSA Revolution. Nasa high school daw siya. May classmate daw siyang senator of the Republic na ngayon. Kasa-kasama niya dati sa mga rally.</p><p>Astig.</p><p>Yun naman talaga ang trademark ng mga Amicitia - ang kaastigan. Iyon daw ang nakakuha ng atensiyon ng Dad, noong madestino siya nang isang taon sa Manila at makasama niya ang Mom sa trabaho: alam ni Mom ang gusto at ayaw niya, at hindi siya nahihiyang ipahiwatig ito.</p><p>“I knew then and there, she was the one for me,” sabi pa ng Dad niya minsan. “We Amicitias are attracted to heart, the kind of heart that stands strong against anything.”</p><p>Dala-dala ng Mom niya ang “heart” na iyon hanggang sa huling sandali. Bago gumradweyt mula sa high school si Gladio, naospital na ang Mom niya sa huling beses...pero kumapit siya sa hininga hanggang sa makarating sa tabi niya ang kanyang asawa at dalawang anak.</p><p>Saka lamang siya bumitiw.</p><p>“My hope is that you find someone with a heart as strong as hers,” ang tahimik sabi ng kanyang Dad sa kanyang mga anak sa burol. “And when you do, that you never let that person go.”</p><p><em>“When,”</em> sabi ng Dad niya. Hindi <em>“if.”</em> Parang siguradong-sigurado siyang makakatagpo ang mga anak niya ng ganoong once-in-a-lifetime na uri ng biyaya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isa pang maganda tungkol sa mga Pinoy, sabi ng Mom niya, ay natural silang palakaibigan.</p><p>Sa totoo lang, ang pakikipagkaibigan sa maraming tao ang pinakamadaling gawain sa to-do list ni Gladio sa Manila.</p><p>Magiliw ang mga tao rito - madaling kausapin. Mabilis magbahagi ng impormasyon tungkol sa mga buhay nila, maski medyo personal na...</p><p>Pero pag ganun, mas mabilis din makalapit ng loob ang isang tao. Unang buwan pa lang niya sa Manila, marami na siyang bagong textmates, chatmates at friends sa Facebook. Bukod doon, marami na rin siyang nakalap na life stories.</p><p>Gayunman, bihira ang masasabi niyang talagang naging kaibigan.</p><p>Hanggang dumating sa buhay niya si Prompto Argentum.</p><p>Pareho silang bagong salta sa running club na inirekomenda kay Gladio ng isang kapitbahay niya sa condo. Bagong lipat daw sa South si Prompto, pero matagal na raw siyang tumatakbo. Matagal na rin daw siyang naghahanap ng masasalihang running club sa South; natutuwa siya at nakakita siya ng isa na may maraming seksi, kaya maski maliit siya at hindi seksi, sana puwede pa rin siyang sumali.</p><p>Kung nasaan si Prompto, laging may tawanan. Kuwelang batchmate ito, naisip ni Gladio: masayahin, maingay, excitable...medyo sabog, pero ok lang.</p><p>Hindi rin nakasasamang may hawig ang pagiging masayahin niya kay Iris...bagamat mas seryoso nang konti si Iris. Ito, parang talagang ilag sa pagiging seryoso.</p><p>“Oh em gee, mahilig ka rin sa Parokya!” bati ni Prompto, nang mapansin ang playlist na kinu-queue ni Gladio sa kanyang phone, para ipasak sa kanyang wireless headset, habang naghahanda silang tumakbo. “Paborito ko yang kantahin sa karaoke!”</p><p>“You like karaoke?” sagot ni Gladio. Pagkarinig ng boses niya, parang namutla si Prompto.</p><p>“Ah...shit, ah...” pautal-utal nitong sinabi, “I like...to singing...videoke, you know, with friends? And Edgar’s...Parokya is...ah...my, ah...”</p><p>“Marunong akong mag-Tagalog,” sabi ni Gladio, nakangiti. Biglang nakahinga ng maluwag si Prompto. “Konti lang,” pahabol ni Gladio agad. Alam niyang makapal ang accent niya, pero sana hindi ito maka-put off kay Prompto.</p><p>“Hay, buti na lang,” malakas na buntung-hininga nito. “Hindi ko talaga maisip kung ano ang Ingles ng ‘Parokya ni Edgar.’ Pero uy, gusto mo rin sila? Ano’ng favorite song mo?”</p><p>“Hmm...mahirap sabihin,” sagot na lang ni Gladio. “Yung slow songs, siguro? ‘Harana,’  ‘Halaga,’ ganun.”</p><p>“Talaga?” Mukhang giliw si Prompto na marinig ang mga title na kilala niya. “Alam mo kung ano paborito ko? ‘Please Don’t Touch My Birdie.’ Weird ba yun?”</p><p>Napahalakhak si Gladio, hindi man niya inasahan. Napatingin sa kanilang dalawa sandali ang ibang runners sa club.</p><p>Iyon na yata ang pinakamalakas na tawang nagawa ni Gladio sa buong tagal niya sa Manila.</p><p>At ganoon sila nagsimulang mag-bonding - dahil sa Parokya. Hindi dapat magsalita masyado habang tumatakbo, pero nagkadakdakan sila ni Prompto at paglaon ay ubos na ang hininga ni Prompto - at dahil ayaw siyang hiwalayan ni Gladio habang naghahabol ng hininga, naiwan na sila ng ibang runners.</p><p>Nagpaalam na silang lalabas sa circuit nang maaga, at mauuna nang mag-breakfast kaysa sa ibang runners. OK lang naman; chill lang ang club na sinalihan nila. See you na lang sa kanilang dalawa, hanggang sa susunod na morning run.</p><p>Sa Jollibee ang bagsak nila, dahil ito ang pinakamalapit na kainan sa tinigilan nilang lugar. Maaga pa, pero hindi istrikto sa oras ng paghahanda ng breakfast meals ang Jollibee, kaya nakuha agad ni Gladio ang paborito niyang spaghetti, habang nakuha agad ni Prompto ang paborito niyang two piece spicy Chicken Joy.</p><p>Napansin ni Gladio na hindi kinain ni Prompto ang kaning kasama ng Chicken Joy. Inamin sa kanya ni Prompto na nasa isang walang katapusang weight maintenance diet siya, kaya hindi siya malakas sa carbs. “Pero kung libre, siyempre papatulan ko,” masayang dagdag nito. “Itatakbo ko na lang ang sobra!”</p><p>Marami siyang natuklasan tungkol kay Prompto nung unang araw pa lang na iyon. Sa mga susunod na araw, mas marami pa siyang nalaman.</p><p>Halimbawa, nakilala niya ang best friend nito na ang pangalan ay Noctis. Kung may kaladkaring tamad,  siya na raw yun. Although maybe hindi tama ang term na “tamad”, kasi okey naman siya sa schoolwork niya? Siguro, mas mabuting sabihing “antukin” lang?</p><p>Nakilala na rin niya ang kuya-kuyahan ni Noctis na ang pangalan ay Ignis. Childhood friends sila, at sa sobrang tagal na nilang magkaibigan, parang anak na rin ang turing kay Ignis ng pamilya ni Noctis. Madalas, pag hinahanap mo si Noctis, kasama niya si Ignis, o vice versa.</p><p>Okey yung si Ignis, sabi ni Prompto; sa totoo lang, gusto kong maging tulad niya paglaki ko. Siguro pag 60 na ako o ano. Sobrang multi-talented niya kasi saka smart saka responsable. Consistent cum laude mula pa kinder. Saka medyo kalog din, pero kailangan close na kayo bago lumabas ang topak. Pag di pa kayo close, medyo masungit ang dating. Pero hindi naman sobrang sungit. Tamang sungit lang.</p><p>Puro papuri si Prompto sa mga kaibigan niya. Refreshing kasama, para kay Gladio: parang wala siyang reklamo sa kahit sinong kakilala niya. Lahat ng taong nasa paligid niya ay mabubuting tao, na may mga katangiang karapat-dapat ipagmalaki.</p><p>Pakiramdam ni Gladio ay suwerte siya at sa kanya napiling kumabit ni Prompto, sa dinami-rami ng members sa running club. Nakakaaliw kasing kasama si Prompto. Gala ito kaya laging ang daming kuwento, at positive pa halos lahat.</p><p>Isa siyang tumatawa at nagpapatawang “silver lining.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pero may isang bagay na hindi masabi ni Gladio kay Prompto: Narito siya para maghanap ng mga bagay na nagpapaalala sa kanya ng kanyang Mom.</p><p>Parang wala siyang makitang ganoon.</p><p>Ang lahat ng mga alaala niya sa Mom niya ay nasa US. Doon siya pinanganak, at doon na rin niya nakagisnan ang Mom niya - na punung-puno ng mga kuwento tungkol sa Pilipinas. Nagniningning ang mga mata sa laki ng pagmamahal para sa isang tahanang ilang taon din niyang hindi nakita.</p><p>Hindi pamilyar kay Gladio ang mga kamag-anak ng mom niya na nakatira rito - hindi si Auntie Dahlia, o ang mga anak niyang mababait at maalaga pa sa kanya. Hindi pamilyar ang unibersidad ng Mom niya, iba ang lasa ng mga pagkain kaysa nakagisnan niya, at laos na ang mga kantang pinarinig sa kanila ni Iris habang lumalaki sila (Parokya? Eraserheads? The Teeth? Bagamat kilala sila, parang di na maka-relate sa muska nila ang mga kaedad ni Gladio sa Manila).</p><p>Gusto sana niyang sabihin kay Prompto: hindi man niya makita ang Mom niya sa Pilipinas, sana man lang ay makita niya yung mga bagay na sabi niya ay agad niyang mamahalin.</p><p>Bukod sa Jollibee spaghetti.</p><p>Pero hindi pa siya handang magkuwento tungkol sa Mom niya. Marami na siyang naikuwento kay Prompto, tungkol sa Dad niya at kay Iris, sa buhay-Amerika, sa mga ex nya (bakit hindi, nasa malayong lugar naman sila at hindi sila makakapagreklamo, malaman man nila) pero hindi tungkol sa Mom niya.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na rin siguro maiiwasang mahila siya ni Prompto sa mga aktibidad nito sa labas ng running club.</p><p>Pero okey lang kay Gladio. Masarap gamiting practice si Prompto sa pagsasalita ng Tagalog, kasi matatas talaga siya at madaldal pa. Minsan, hindi na siya makahabol, at nilalait-lait pa siya nito, pero ride pa rin.</p><p>Hindi naman masakit sa loob ang mga panunudya ni Prompto - pakiramdam niya ay parang mga hirit ni Iris lang.</p><p>Minsan, nag-text si Prompto kung libre siya para sa karaoke. Kasama raw sina Noctis at Ignis.</p><p>Hindi nakakita si Gladio ng dahilan para humindi; wala naman siyang plano sa araw na gustong mag-karaoke ni Prompto.</p><p>Isa pa, sa US, mahilig din si Gladio sa karaoke. Medyo kumpiyansa din naman siya sa singing voice niya, hindi naman lubos na nakakahiya.</p><p>Kaya sa araw na iyon, nakilala ni Gladio sa wakas ang mga pinakamatatalik na kaibigan ni Prompto.</p><p>Si Noctis.</p><p>At si Ignis.</p><p>At hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero...</p><p>Napako ang atensiyon niya kay Ignis at parang hindi na mawalay sa buong gabing iyon.</p><p>Mayroong “something” - hindi niya maipaliwanag kung ano.</p><p>Pero kakaiba ang dating ni Ignis. Saka tama si Prompto, medyo masungit nga. Pero hindi sa paraang nakaka-turn off sa kanya.</p><p>Ewan ba.</p><p>Napaliligiran siya ng mga hindi pamilyar na bagay sa Manila, pero siguro si Ignis na ang pinaka-hindi pamilyar na bagay.</p><p>Sa dinami-rami ng taong nakilala niya sa Manila, parang wala pa siyang nakikilalang katulad niya. Posturang-postura, soft-spoken, at parang laging alam ang dapat gawin, at tamang paggawa sa bagay na iyon.</p><p>“<em>Can we talk?</em>” naitanong niya kay Ignis bago pa niya nalaman kung ano ang nangyayari. “Pwede tayong mag-usap?”</p><p>Gusto lang niya na makilala si Ignis nang higit pa.</p><p>Na hindi ito agad-agad pawalan.</p><p>Habang nasa piling ni Ignis, hindi niya maalis sa loob ang pakiramdam na sa wakas, nakita na niya ang isa sa maraming bagay na ipinangako ng Mom niya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>